Dork is best
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Roy Mustang afirma que siempre tiene todos los sentidos alerta.
1. Sentido común

**N/A. Me agobié un montón, no me salía ningún problema, y no me presenté al último examen. Supongo que era inevitable que acabase haciendo algo así xD**

**Es una tabla que cogí hace tiempo, de la comunidad LJ "retosalacarta", con el claim "Roy Mustang". Ya iré subiendo más cositas, por el momento tengo dos algo más largos pensados. ¡A ver qué os parece! 3**

**Para el prompt de "sentido común".**

**DORK IS BEST**

**I. DE CARA A LA PARED**

Roy Mustang no estaba sentado en una postura que pudiera considerarse adecuada para una clase. Recostado en la silla, dejando caer su brazo izquierdo desganadamente al lado de su cuerpo mientras apoyaba el otro en el pupitre. Intentó ahogar un sonoro bostezo al tiempo que estiraba las piernas.

Como si estuviera en su casa.

-Señor Mustang, ¡siéntese bien!

El grito de la profesora le hizo parpadear un par de veces rápido, y ésta entrecerró los ojos, pensando quizá si cabía la posibilidad de que su alumno, vago por naturaleza, hubiera estado echándose un sueñecito en clase.

-¡Señor Mustang!

-¿Sí? -respondió al fin, incorporándose un poco. Cogió el lápiz y empezó a dar golpecitos en la mesa. La profesora, una mujer entrada en años con un moño en lo alto de la cabeza tan apretado que debía de ser la causa de que tuviera esa mueca tan estirada siempre en los labios, soltó un bufido de ira.

-¡Señor Mustang! -chilló esta vez, y el joven no pudo esconder una leve sonrisa llena de picardía-. ¡Tiene usted un cero!

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Sí, señor Mustang!

Plantó la mano con un golpe seco la hoja de papel en la mesa. Roy levantó la vista, alcanzando a ver la sonrisa decrépita de aquella vieja bruja. Oh, se estaba regodeando, vaya que sí. Levantó despacio la mano, sin apartar su maligna mirada de él, mientras dejaba al descubierto el O de color rojo, rodeado varias veces, marcado con fuerza.

Era tan gordo que tenía toda la pinta de haberse pasado toda la noche haciéndolo. El joven deseó con todas sus fuerzas que a aquella satánica loca le saliese un callo en la mano. ¡Como mínimo!

-¡Pero si está bien!

-¡Un átomo, señor Mustang, un átomo! ¡EL AGUA UN ÁTOMO! -chilló, y lo decía con tal frenesí, moviendo el dedo índice, que parecía que le iba a dar un síncope.

-¡Pero lo demás está bien!

-¡EL AGUA UN ÁTOMO! -repitió obcecada-. ¡Y USTED DICE SABER ALQUIMIA, SEÑOR MUSTANG!

-¡Sé alquimia!

-¡Lo escribirá cien veces! ¡No, DOSCIENTAS!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me ha oído! ¡TRESCIENTAS VECES!

-¡Antes ha dicho doscientas! -protestó.

-¡Pues he cambiado de idea! ¡CUATROCIENTAS! Y ya puede empezar.

-¿Pero qué?

-¡QUE EL AGUA NO ES UN ÁTOMO! -chilló exasperada-. ¡TENGA UN POCO DE SENTIDO COMÚN!

Roy soltó un resoplido, haciendo tanto ruido que opacó las carcajadas de la clase. Sacó un taco de hojas de papel, sintiéndose absolutamente estafado, y empezó a escribir:

_El agua no es un átomo._

Dos veces. Tres. Y dejó caer el lápiz, cansado, y suspiró.

-Si pudiera hacerla desaparecer... Así -chasqueó los dedos-, en un momento.

Soltó una risita ante la idea. Más animado, volvió a coger el lápiz para seguir escribiendo.

**N/A. Jiji, malestudiante!mustang es más amor aún si cabe 3 Obviamente aquí todavía no ha aprendido a usar el fuego y tal, así que sería en plan "ironía" y blabla... Que estoy depre, perdonadme el mal chiste XDDD**


	2. Sentido de la orientación

**N/A. Urgía hacer algo para el reto de abril de la comunidad LJ de fmaesp (más que nada porque soy admi y tal xD). Tocaba algo de Roy que fuese gen, cosa que me jodió pero bien porque todo lo que tenía pensado para él (y que vendrá proximamente en este fic) tiene alguna pairing XD So... esto es lo que me salió la academia de física. Mucho protagonismo de Havoc, porque todo el mundo sabe que rulea mucho x) Creo que no hace falta decir, ya que me conocéis, que lo hice de una a tres de la mañana... xDDD y que no soy ni mucho menos responsable de todo lo que ocurre a continuación.**

**Para el prompt de "sentido de la orientación". **

**DORK IS BEST**

**II. HISTORIAS DE NICOTINA**

Havoc trabajaba.

Todo es relativo, claro, pero se puede decir que trabajaba. Había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo, y en ese momento escribía como loco, sin permitirse distracciones. Sabía que cuanto antes terminase de escribir esa página del informe que debía entregar antes podría tomarse el descansillo que acompañaba a su habitual cigarro. Una página, un pitillo.

El coronel siempre había mantenido que era importante ir motivado al trabajo, y, mientras no se instaurase la norma de que las mujeres enroladas en el ejército debían llevar minifalda, cada uno tenía que buscarse la vida. Eso era lo que Havoc había hecho.

Escribió la última línea y puso el punto, muy satisfecho. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Armstrong entró en el despacho armando barullo y se lo encontró con el cigarrillo en la boca, a punto de encenderlo.

-¡Buenos días, Alférez Havoc! -bramó el comandante.

Jean no estaba preparado para el entusiasmo de ese saludo, y del susto pegó tal calada que consumió el cigarro casi hasta el filtro. Se echó a toser, y Armstrong corrió solícito a darle golpes en la espalda.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -consiguió decir, notando que los pulmones volvían a su sitio.

-Eso es por fumar -le recriminó Armstrong-. ¡Si sigue fumando así nunca logrará tener un cuerpo como el mío!

No le dio tiempo a taparse los ojos. La técnica de quitarse la camiseta había pasado de generación en generación dentro de la familia Armstrong desde hacía siglos, y él era todo un experto.

Cuando consiguió que se volviera a vestir, Havoc se limpió el sudor de la frente y se dejó caer agotado en la silla. A este paso, iba a salir más rentable trabajar.

-Intenté dejar de fumar una vez... -comentó, volviendo a coger el bolígrafo-. Preferiría no tener que repetirlo.

-¡Quizá pueda ofrecerle consejo! -exclamó entusiasmado el comandante.

-Pues verá, el caso es que...

**DONDE SE NARRA EL INTENTO DE JEAN HAVOC PARA DEJAR DE FUMAR**

**(QUE NO PIENSA REPETIR)**

El trayecto desde East City a Central era largo, y las carreteras no eran las mejores. Havoc cambió de marcha y aceleró cuando se metieron en un camino de tierra, rodeado de árboles.

-Alférez -dijo de pronto Roy, y cuando Jean miró por el retrovisor, le vio dando botes en el asiento trasero-, ¿no puede ir más despacio?

-Lo siento, coronel, pero la carretera...

Al menos era un alivio pensar que era su último viaje. La mayor parte de sus subordinados estaban instalados en Central, y lo que llevaban en el maletero del coche que les había prestado el Ejército eran las últimas cosas que habían sacado del despacho. Papeles y más papeles, en su gran mayoría, que el alférez le había ayudado a traer (aunque sería más preciso decir que la ayuda no la había ofrecido voluntariamente).

El viaje no le estaba resultando a Mustang nada animado. Había ido las primeras cinco horas durmiendo, pero toda siesta tenía su límite. Y ya se había aburrido de mirar por la ventana. Árboles a ambos lados, y una maleza impenetrable. No había mucho que ver.

-¿Ha dejado de fumar? -preguntó esbozando una sonrisilla, al ver que el conductor se empezaba a comer las uñas nervioso.

-Llevo catorce horas y diecisiete minutos -contestó automáticamente-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por nada. Tan solo le he visto algo... nervioso.

-Lo estoy llevando muy... -la respuesta, ligeramente más tensa de lo que cabía esperar de alguien como Havoc, quedó cortada a la mitad por un suave silbido que se alargó hasta que detuvo el coche-... bien.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Mustang.

-Pues creo que... -Havoc bajó la ventanilla y se asomó, sacando casi medio cuerpo del coche- ha sido la rueda. Un pinchazo.

-Lo que faltaba -masculló el coronel-. ¿Y qué hacemos?

-Cambiarla, claro. -Jean salió del coche después de apagar el motor. Mustang le vio dar una patada a la rueda, movimiento que consideró algo extraño si es que trataba de comprobar si estaba de verdad pinchada o no. Luego pensó que quizá había sido para liberar tensión, y lo achacó a que estaba dejando de fumar. Pobre hombre-. Tendrá que salir, coronel.

Protestando entre dientes, Roy salió del coche, y siguió a su subordinado hasta el maletero, que ya estaba abierto. Ambos se quedaron mirando todo lo que había dentro, sin lograr distinguir la rueda de repuesto.

-Vaya.

-No está la rueda, coronel -le informó Havoc.

-Ahora que lo dice, recuerdo que dije a Falman que la sacase... No entraban todas las cajas.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

-¿No es obvio? Puede empezar a andar -le incidó con una sonrisa, y Havoc le vio meterse de nuevo en el coche-. En la guantera tiene un mapa.

-Pero... ¿y usted?

-Me quedaré echándome una cabezada, por supuesto -respondió con toda la calma del mundo, estirando las piernas y poniéndolas entre los dos asientos delanteros.

-¡Si son más de dos horas en coche!

-Para alguien como usted, sano, que acaba de dejar de fumar, serán unas seis andando -añadió, abriendo un ojo para mirar a su subordinado-. Le aconsejaría que empezara ya.

-Pero...

-Se le va a hacer de noche, alférez.

Havoc miró a su coronel, que se había puesto una gorra que había encontrado en el asiento trasero sobre los ojos para que no le molestase la luz. Apretó los dientes, hizo un mohín con la boca, y, finalmente, resoplando, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar el mapa. Los primeros cincuenta metros fue protestando en voz baja, para el cuello de la camisa. A partir de ahí, se atrevió a levantar un poco más la voz, criticando la jeta que tenía su coronel.

-¡Le estoy oyendo!

El alférez pasó por todas las tonalidades existentes que había entre el blanco y el rojo cuando reconoció la voz de su superior. Carraspeó y se dio la vuelta, intentando poner cara de póker.

-¿Coronel? ¿No iba a quedarse?

Lo cierto era que Roy Mustang parecía haber venido corriendo. Resoplaba, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Havoc vio que las puertas traseras del coche estaban las dos abiertas, detalle que le extrañó. Una había estado cerrada cuando él se empezó a alejar.

-He pensado que sería mejor venir con usted.

-¿En serio? -La cara de Havoc se iluminó. Un viaje de seis horas a pata, aunque fuese junto al coronel, siempre sería mejor que hacerlo solo-. ¿No deberíamos cerrar el coche?

-Nada, nada, no se preocupe... ¿Quién va a pasar por aquí? -preguntó Mustang, empujando a Havoc por la espalda para que andase.

-¿Pero seguro que no deberíamos...? Alguien podría robarlo y es del cuartel y...

_Beeeeeeeeeee._

Por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal, pero la cara del coronel lo decía todo. ¡Una oveja saliendo del coche! Mustang, a medida que la oveja iba acercándose, iba moviéndose lentamente hasta que prácticamente quedó detrás de Havoc.

-Entró en el coche cuando dormía -informó Mustang en voz baja, como si no quisiera que el animal le escuchase.

-¿Y usted salió por la otra puerta?

-¿Qué quería que hiciera? Me dio un susto de muerte. Además -dijo, quitándole a Havoc el mapa de la mano- no me gustan las ovejas.

_Beeeeeeeeeeee._

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado -musitó Jean.

-La espantaré -anunció sonriente, poniéndose el guante de Alquimista.

-¡No! Quiero decir, no coronel -rectificó Havoc en el último momento-. Es sólo una oveja y...

-Un animal maligno.

-Es inofensivo, y estamos rodeados de árboles -le recordó-. Podría arder todo.

Mustang frunció el entrecejo, pero al final resopló y dio la razón a Havoc. Empezó a desplegar el mapa. Era enorme y se le doblaba por todas partes, cayéndole encima. Le vio dar manotazos para colocarlo, y, al final, escogió una parte, Havoc juraría que completamente al azar.

-¡Por aquí! -exclamó, señalando a la maleza.

-¿Está seguro, coronel?

Mustang echó un vistazo a la oveja, que se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Por quién me toma?

**XXXXXX**

Llevaban andando cuatro horas, pero a Havoc no le cabía ninguna duda de que no iban en dirección a Central. Habían salido hacía tiempo de la especie de bosque donde se habían metido, y se habían encontrado con una explanada de hierba interminable. El paisaje no había variado desde entonces, y no le hubiera extrañado encontrarse de pronto con el mar.

-Coronel, con todos mis respetos, creo que estamos perdidos.

-Imposible -replicó, volviendo a abrir el mapa y cogiéndolo al revés-. Es por aquí, tan solo tenemos que seguir andando.

_Beeeeeeeeeee_.

-No tendrá nada que ver que nos siga la oveja desde que salimos, ¿no?

-Claro que no. ¿Cree que me asustaría por algo así?

Pero ya había echado a andar, y a buen paso.

Havoc se masajeó las sienes. Un cigarro. Su vida por un cigarro.

Se agachó y arrancó una plantita alargada, y se la puso en la boca. Era un pobre sustituto, pero esperaba que sirviera de momento. La próxima vez que pensase que la compañía del coronel era mejor a estar solo, se aseguraría de colgarse rápidamente del cuello.

Hacía tiempo que había empezado a ponerse el sol, y pronto sería noche cerrada. Eso no le animaba demasiado. Por un momento pensó en proponerle al coronel que quizá sería mejor intentar volver al coche, pero la idea de que lo más probable era que todo quedase en eso, en un intento, le desanimó. Mustang no parecía haber perdido el entusiasmo. Infatigable, avanzaba a grandes zancadas, con el mapa extendido delante de las narices y haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando. También miraba hacia atrás. No tanto para ver si Jean le seguía, sino para ver si su otra amiga también estaba.

Y sí, siempre estaba.

-Coronel, está anocheciendo.

-Gracias por el aviso, alférez.

-Lo decía por... ¿no deberíamos buscar refugio para la noche?

-Central no tiene que estar lejos -respondió, y luego señaló cautelosamente a su espalda y bajó la voz-. Y ella nos sigue.

Havoc miró hacia atrás, aunque sabía perfectamente que la oveja estaba ahí, mirándoles con cara de inocente. La escuchó balar con suavidad, pero Roy dio tal bote que parecía que tenía el animal pegado a la oreja.

Se puso la chaqueta militar y siguió al coronel. Estaba empezando a refrescar, y por el cielo podía ver de vez en cuando moverse alguna nube, aunque estaba tan oscuro que era difícil distinguirlas. Hinchó el pecho y cogió aire. Olía a campo, a hierba y a...

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminándolo todo por un momento.

Tormenta.

-Mierda -masculló.

-¡Alférez Havoc! -escuchó gritar a Roy por delante. Podía alcanzar a distinguir su silueta, pero poco más.

-¿Coronel?

-¡Estoy rodeado!

-¿Qué? -gritó, y echó a correr. No llegó muy lejos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue meter el pie en un agujero de topo y caerse de bruces contra el suelo. Se comió la ramita entera de golpe, y se levantó escupiendo los trozos de tallo-. ¡Coronel!

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_.

-¡Ovejas! ¡OVEJAS POR TODAS PARTES!

-¡No me diga que era eso!

-¡Atrás! ¡ATRÁS! -le escuchó gritar-. ¡Voy a espantarlas, Havoc, apártese!

-No creo que sea una buena idea, coronel, está a punto de...

Una chispa iluminó la zona, y de pronto una llamarada se levantó por encima de la cabeza de Roy Mustang. Le escuchó soltar una palabrota y la llama subió unos centímetros, como si alguien la hubiera empujado. Y, efectivamente, así era.

El mapa estaba ardiendo.

-¡El mapa! -alcanzó a decir Havoc, antes de que se formase el pandemonium. Las ovejas empezaron a balar como locas, corriendo de un lado para otro, pasando al lado de Roy, que empezó a lanzar llamas a diestro y siniestro sin lograr alcanzar a ninguna. Lo pisotearon, y prácticamente lo llevaron en volandas unos metros.

Antes de que se pusiera a jarrear. Otro relámpago rompió el cielo, seguido de un trueno salvaje que dejó a Havoc paralizado en el sitio. Un instante después, llovía como nunca. Gruesos goterones le resbalaban a Havoc por el pelo y la cara, empapándole la ropa, mientras éste reaccionaba e intentaba meterse entre las ovejas para salvar a su coronel.

Mustang estaba completamente desquiciado. Agitaba un mapa empapado y apagado contra los animales, como si éste pudiera asustarles ya.

-¡Fuego! -gritó-. ¡Necesito más fuego!

-¡A buenas horas dejé de fumar!


	3. Oído

** -- Ganador del reto de agosto de la comunidad LJ fma-esp --  
**

**Advertencias: spoilers hasta el capítulo 44 del manga y si echáis un vistazo a la contraportada del tomo 12 para entenderlo bien sería estupendo ya XD**

**N/A. Llevo una temporadita demasiado cansada para escribir nada (muchas academias, ¡exámenes de septiembre en nada!) y ando bastante vaga, así que para variar esto está escrito contrarreloj el último día de plazo XD Contestando al reto de Serena Minamino Lupin (quien me hubiera matado de no hacerlo lol) que puso en la comunidad LJ fma esp. Tenía que estar situado en el mangaverse, en un hospital y había que meter una canción. Es todo un poco paranoia jaja, pero me he reído mucho escribiéndolo (mientras intentaba infructuosamente que Roy no se llevase todo el protagonismo). El prompt esta vez es "oído".**

**DORK IS BEST**

**III. EL HARÉN**

Un animado tarareo (que a Havoc a esas horas de la mañana le recordó más un grito de guerra), seguido del correr de las cortinas y un rayo de sol directo a la frente le hizo soltar un gruñido y mascullar algo incomprensible.

-¡Un día fantástico! ¿No lo cree, alférez Havoc? –exclamó Roy, abriendo los brazos mientras inspiraba profundamente, como si fuese a poder captar algo más que el olor de la habitación del hospital. La ventana estaba cerrada.

-Ha amanecido hace nada… –protestó, su voz sonando amortiguada por la almohada con la que se había tapado la cara. Normalmente no le importaba madrugar (solía ser de los primeros en llegar al Cuartel), pero allí era distinto. No había demasiado que hacer en aquel hospital, excepto dormir y esperar con impaciencia durante todo el día el momento en que le dejaban fumarse un cigarrillo. Lo más emocionante que llegaba a ocurrir era cuando venía la enfermera con las medicinas.

-Me han despertado –informó Roy, mirando por la ventana. El cielo azul de Central salpicado de nubes blancas sobre la plaza que se extendía ante el hospital. Día de mercado. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar ahí abajo, aunque fuera para comprar un paquete de pipas-. Y he pensado que era injusto que usted se perdiera tan hermoso día, así que…

-Me ha despertado también.

-Exactamente –contestó, ampliando la sonrisa.

Se hizo un largo silencio, pero eso no cambio el humor de Mustang. Havoc frunció el entrecejo, empezando a sospechar a qué se debía aquella cara de estúpido.

-¿Ha sido la enfermera guapa, no?

-Sí –suspiró soñador.

Ya. Se lo podía imaginar. Daina era la joven enfermera que los atendía desde que habían llegado hechos unos cristos al hospital, una chica joven y guapa y muy agradable. Así era un placer estar enfermo. Y también levantarse por las mañanas.

-Vamos a llamarla, alférez –dijo-. Toque el timbre.

-¿Para qué?

-Me duele repentinamente la cabeza.

-Ya…

Lo dijo entre dientes pero obedeció. Qué diablos, verla un rato no le haría ningún daño. Tenía una conversación alegre que conseguía animarle y hacerle pasar el tiempo. Era tan mona, con esos hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír y ese rizo castaño claro que se le escapaba siempre de la coleta.

-Ay, mi cabeza –se quejó en alto Roy, en cuanto escuchó ruido de pasos por el pasillo-. ¡Mi pobre cabeza!

-¡¡Se puede saber qué hace levantado!! –bramó una vez tan brusca que hizo retroceder a Mustang de miedo-. ¡A la cama ahora mismo! ¡No está en condiciones de levantarse!

Havoc miró toda la escena como si estuviera soñando. Nunca habría podido imaginar que Roy podría correr tan rápido con esas cicatrices sin curar, pero lo cierto es que se metió en la cama tan deprisa que si llega a parpadear se lo hubiera perdido.

La enfermera (que obviamente no era la adorable Daina) se acercó a la cama del coronel, que se escondía bajo las sábanas. Era una mujerona que poco tenía que envidiar a Armstrong, ni en estatura ni en fuerza física ni en el bigote. Jean era capaz de jurar incluso que había llegado a verle barba.

Esa sí que parecía la hermana del Mayor, y no aquella jovencita que le había dado calabazas…

-¿Decía que le dolía la cabeza?

-¡Se me ha pasado ya! ¡Ha sido milagroso!

En la otra cama, Jean aguantó la risa. Tenía un primer plano de la espalda de dos por dos de la mujer. La vio cruzarse de brazos con gesto amenazador.

-No me lo creo ni por un instante, señor Mustang, así que ahora mismo le voy a dar un calmante…

-En serio, si no… ¡Estoy como un roble!

-Tengo precisamente aquí una inyección…

-¡No!

-¡No tenga miedo de las agujas, coronel Mustang!

-No, si eso no es lo que me da miedo… -gimoteó.

-¡Ponga el cachete!

Hubiera pagado por ver la cara de su coronel pero el enorme cuerpo de la enfermera le tapaba. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar el forcejeo. Havoc se sujetaba las costillas, desternillándose, intentando no hacer ruido.

-¡Alférez! –exclamó Mustang, en un último intento desesperado de pedir auxilio.

-Lo siento, señor, no puedo moverme –respondió, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

-¡Ya está! –dijo la enfermera-. No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad?

De labios de Roy sólo salió un murmullo ininteligible, y se quedó tirado en la cama sin moverse.

-Y usted, señor Havoc… -La mujer se volvió hacia él y a Jean se le pasó la risa de inmediato-. Queda muy poco para la hora de su medicación, así que podemos dársela ahora.

-No se moleste –se apresuró a responder, adquiriendo lo que hubiera sido un tono muy serio y profesional de no ser por el balbuceo-. Puedo esperar… la otra enfermera…

-¡Paparruchas! Es una tontería hacerla venir… Hemos tenido una urgencia y estamos muy ocupados. Además, ¡aquí mismo tengo todas las inyecciones necesarias!

-¿Inyecciones? –susurró en apenas un hilo de voz-. Daina me daba pastillas…

-Quite, quite, no hay nada como la medicación directamente intravenosa, mucho más efectiva.

-Ya –tragó saliva, y miró directamente a Mustang, pidiéndole auxilio con los ojos.

Este se incorporó quejándose aun, e hizo un movimiento con la mano como restándole importancia.

-Le dejo con esta encantadora mujer, alférez, y yo mientras voy a darme una ducha.

-¿Señor?

-¡Páselo bien! –Havoc recibió esa sonrisita maliciosa como si fuera un aviso de muerte. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la sádica enfermera (que venía armada de jeringuillas y con toda la intención de convertirle en un colador) y volvieron al coronel, quien se alejaba despacio hacia el baño, llevándose una mano al dolorido trasero.

Al menos por esa parte Jean no tenía que temer dolor.

-Esta en la tripa, para evitar los trombos…

-¿Por qué en la tripa? ¿No podría ponérmela en…?

-No sea quejica, señor Havoc.

-¡¡_CHAN CHAN TATACHAAAAAN_!!

A Havoc se le quedó cara de póker al escuchar al coronel tararear en la ducha, pero el pinchazo le devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Au!

-Ya sólo quedan seis –le tranquilizó la enfermera, sacando una jeringuilla que parecía incluso más grande, larga y afilada que la anterior.

-¡¡_CHAAAAAAAAAAN CHAAAAAN TATACHÁN_!! ¡¡_Soy el Alquimista de Fuegoooooo_…!!

La mujer le ayudó a ponerse de lado y Havoc miró hacia la ventana mientras le pinchaban en el culo. Al menos esas no dolieron nada. En parte bueno, en parte malo suponía.

-¡¡… _y Generalísimo quiero seeeeeeeeeeeeer_!!

-¿Ve que contento está el señor Mustang ahora que se le ha pasado el dolor de cabeza? –dijo la troglodita aquella, tirando a la basura de un carrito todo el material que había usado-. Si ya se lo dije yo, no hay nada como una buena inyección…

-Sin duda funciona –asintió fervientemente- La próxima vez tendría que pincharle directamente sin que él lo pida.

-Y vendré yo. No todos los días viene un paciente con ese cul…

-¡¡_MI SUEÑO ES UN HARÉN DE TIARRONAS TENEEEEEEEER_!!

La enfermera se interrumpió (gracias a todos los dioses) y puso los ojos en blanco, diciendo que tenía que volver al trabajo. Roy, dentro de la ducha, se desgañitaba cantando, y Havoc se preguntó de dónde habría sacado aquella canción. Se apostaría su último cigarrillo a que era invención propia. Aquella letra… No le cabía ninguna duda.

La puerta del baño se abrió instantes después y apareció Mustang con el camisón de paciente puesto de nuevo y el pelo mojado.

-¿Ya se ha ido? –preguntó, mirando temerosamente el interior de la habitación.

-Pero volverá –insinuó Havoc, conspirador-. Me temo, coronel, que tiene toda la intención de entrar en su harén.


	4. Sentido del humor

**Advertencias: si no sabes quién es Barry, probablemente no te enterarás de nada xD**

**N/A. No es ni mucho menos TAN ÉPICO como los Bartola/Roy que hace Adazmerize, pero se ha intentado (todo lo que han dado de sí las prácticas de farmacognosia XD). Es para su cumple, con un poco de retraso que me pilló en medio de una kedada y no me dio tiempo a preparar nada TT ¡Japy, japy, guapa! :D**

**Para el claim de Roy Mustang en la tabla de la comunidad LJ retos a la carta, con el prompt de "sentido del humor".**

**DORK IS BEST  
**

**IV. CAMBIO DE ROLES**

Roy Mustang dejó sonar un par de veces el teléfono y dejó la pluma sobre el montón de papeles que Hawkeye le había dejado casi cinco horas antes encima de la mesa y que no había comenzado a firmar.

-Coronel Mustang.

-Al habla Falman.

-Ahh, Falman –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchase la teniente. Roy se recostó en la silla y estiró las piernas, intentando evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios al tener una excusa para escaquearse del trabajo-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces? Tengo mucho trabajo.

Mirada escéptica de Hawkeye, carraspeo escondiendo una risita de Falman. ¿Sería posible? ¡Qué poco respeto mostraban ante un superior! Roy se indignó.

-Como sea otra tontería sobre…

-Bartola dice que necesita hablar con usted.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Pues creo que no, pero dice que es muy import…

-Dígale que si se aburre afile el cuchillo –ironizó-. ¡Mire, he perdido cuatro minutos! ¡Trabajo!

Y dicho y hecho colgó. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono y volvió a coger la pluma. No le había dado tiempo a terminar el garabato que había empezado a hacer cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. Esta vez lo dejó sonar un poco más.

-Aquí Falman de nuevo –se identificó el subordinado, suspirando-. Siento molestarle de nuevo, Coronel, pero Bartola no para de insistir y dice que es muy urgente.

-Conociéndola…

Roy se quedó con la palabra en la boca, acallado por los ruidos y la breve pelea que escuchó al otro lado de la línea ("_Que no, el teléfono…_" "_Yo hablaré con él, ¡dejémelo_!" "¡_He dicho que no_!").

Lo siguiente fue una voz que intentaba sonar aflautada saludándole.

-Hola, querido.

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no podemos usar este teléfono para…

-Estoy harta de que me des largas, querido. –Más que cariñosa sonaba entre dientes la voz-. Podrías venir a verme…

-Estoy trabajando.

-Sí, pero es que tengo que hablar contigo… y es demasiado personal para decírtelo por teléfono. ¡Tienes que venir!

Roy dejó escapar un gruñido al colgar. Sería pesado. Iba a acabar compadeciendo a Falman y todo por el muerto que le tocaba cargar, a pesar de que Roy había tenido hasta entonces el trabajo idealizado (¡todo el día en casa, y lo más cansado que hacían era jugar al ajedrez!)

-¿QUÉ? –bramó al aparato cuando volvió a sonar de nuevo, estridente.

-¡Me has colgado! –exclamó indignada la voz pseudo-femenina.

-¡Claro que te he colgado!

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, no a tu Bartola!

-¡Claro que puedo!

-¡Vuelve a mis brazos, tortolito!

-AHG, ESTÁ BIEN –aceptó sólo por dejar de escucharle, clamando al cielo.

Y colgó de nuevo. Roy suspiró y se levantó perezoso, guardándose los guantes blancos en el bolsillo del uniforme.

-Voy a ver qué quiere ese inútil.

-De acuerdo, Coronel.

Mustang miró de soslayo a Hawkeye, intentando adivinar la intención oculta bajo el tono seco y obediente en la respuesta de la mujer. ¿Estaría pensando que evitaba el trabajo?

-Hum. Volveré pronto.

-Los papeles seguirán en su mesa.

Roy estuvo a punto de tropezarse en su camino a la salida. Sí, efectivamente parecía pensar eso mismo.

**OoOoO**

Asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía, sólo por si acaso (después de todo y pese a su peculiar carácter, iba a visitar al que seguía siendo el tan afamado –o eso le gustaba pensar a él- Barry _el Carnicero_), llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

Falman consiguió abrir al final, y, saltándose el protocolo, ni saludó a su coronel. Eso sí, un poco más y se lanza a sus brazos.

-¡Menos mal que ha venido! –dijo casi llorando.

-Que sepa que he venido jugándome la vida. La teniente…

Ambos hombres se miraron y tragaron saliva, y luego Mustang entró en el saloncito de la casa dispuesto a ver qué quería aquel maniaco falto de atención.

-¡Has venido! –comentó con ilusión. Seguía poniendo aquella voz de falsete tan desesperante.

-Más vale que sea algo importante porque…

-Siéntate, siéntate –dijo, dando unos golpecitos en el sillón, al lado de donde él estaba sentado. Mustang se acercó con cautela y no pudo evitar mirarle raro.

-¿Y bien?

-Tenemos que hablar –siguió Barry, dejando de bromear. Por primera vez, Mustang se lo tomó en serio y se inclinó para escuchar con atención-. De ti y de mí.

Por un momento Roy no supo que le distrajo más, si las palabras de Barry o la boca abierta de Falman. Obviamente éste empezaba a ver peligrar su puesto.

-¿Qué? –consiguió decir al final.

-Pues eso. Creo que… Esto no funciona.

-¿El qué?

-¡Esta relación! Quiero decir… ¿por qué tengo que ser _yo_ la mujer?

En honor a él y para que recupere parte de su dignidad herida, hay que decir que Mustang consiguió cerrar la boca.

-¿No lo crees tu también? Si sólo hay que mirarnos… ¡Soy mucho más masculino!

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces cambiamos papeles? –preguntó ilusionado-. He estado pensando nombres para ti... Roya lo descarté rápido, pero he pensado que quizá…

Despacio, sin perder los nervios, Mustang empezó a ponerse un guante.

-¿Qué me dices de Musta? –preguntó, pero pareció captar la vena palpitante en la sien de Roy y decidió cambiar de técnica. Suavizó el tono e intentó mostrarse encantador. De haber podido, habría parpadeado-. ¿Misti? Aunque si te soy sincero parece un poco de burdel…

Roy intentó decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar la boca, mudo de espanto. Barry se le quedó mirando un momento y empezó a carcajearse en cuanto escuchó al alquimista contar despacio hasta diez.

-Venga, venga, Coronel –se burló, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-, no hace falta que se ponga así… ¡Que era sólo una broma! ¿No tiene sentido del humor?

Cuando Roy levantó la vista, Barry se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Los ojos del coronel despedían rayos y tenía una mirada que sólo podía calificarse como malévola.

-Je je, claro que sí –dijo, sonriendo con los dientes apretados, y antes de que Falman pudiera reaccionar o Barry lanzarse al cuello de su querido, Roy Mustang chasqueó los dedos.


End file.
